The Transfer Student
by Zipporiah
Summary: Hinata has to live alone and attend Ouran against her will. She meets the host club who she spends a lot of time with. These members have secrets and she is the one to discover them. Do they only consider her a friend or do they have other motives? Honestly, who knows what could happen?
1. Prologue: Father's Dicision

Prologue  
Father's Decision

"You wanted to speak to me, Father?" Said a sweet voice as the girl kneeled outside the Dojo doors, waiting for permission to enter. The young beauty could not be older than fifteen-years-old and everything about her seemed sweet and soft. She had a blue hair in a bob with almost white eyes, a famous Hyuga trait, but unlike must Hyugas she had a splash of lavender to eyes. Her well developed body and almost angelic looks was not something a heir to one of the most prominent Dojo's in Japan should be described as. This was most likely the reason that her father had asked her to speak with him. Nothing good could come of this.

"Come in." Said the deep, almost monotone voice of her father. With grace she slide open the doors before she stood up and looked at her father. The male wore his usual white robes but his hair was in a ponytail which was rare unless he was practicing alone a few moments ago. She had her eyes on his back since he was looking at the wall where two swords laid criss crossed. Knelt down behind him she lightly put her hands on her lap as she wanted for him to speak. It was not till several seconds later he decide to speak. "Hinata. You still have not met my expectations." She cringe slightly at that old piece of news before she looked down at her hands. It had always been clear that she was not meant to be a fighter like the rest of her family. She had come to accept though ever gave up but it still hurt to hear it from her father.

"So from now on you shall attend school. You're grades have always been great so perhaps you can make a life for yourself that way." Her father Hiashi ordered expressionless. Dough eyes widen at this solution he came up with and looked at him stunned as he turned around. She was not sure what to think. Must Hyuga's got all their Shinobi schooling within the community. "But... Father, I have already gone to school." Hinata replied her voice soft and slightly waving that was sometimes mistaking for stuttering. She made sure not to question the man he was not one to defy. "Not a school for shinobis. I signed you up for a school that is not in the village. I bought you an apartment, left a card there that will have more than enough money for you. You will quit being a shinobi and learn at Ouran Academy. It is a prestigious school with the best facilities. Although it is the high school branch. The year is already halfway through so I thought there was no point for you to be in the middle school section, at least not with your grades. It is in Tokyo and you shall leave tonight and start attending tomorrow." He explained then waved his arm signaling her to leave.

She stared at him for awhile before she stood up to her feet and left the dojo, lost in thought. With a frown she went through the halls as she thought about the news. The fact she had to leave all her friends and family behind to go somewhere where she knew no one was unnerving to say the least. If she was honest she would say she felt it would be more lonely then it already is. Then there was the fact that she was not ready to give up the titled of the Hyuga Clan's Heiress. Yes, the traditional style as not for her but that does not mean she could not be strong enough in her own way. She would go to this new school but there was no way that she would give up... Not after all that hard work she has put into it all her life. She would make the Hyuga clan proud but also be happy with herself.

[ One Week Later ]

She arrived in Tokyo about an two hours ago and she found the place amazing and terrifying. Though her village was rather big it was not this big or fancy. It was rather a pain to get to her apartment by subway so tell she worked out the train or bus system she took a taxi to her apartment. She walked up three flights of stairs till she reached room 205 and unlocked with the key her father gave her not so long ago. As she entered it was so quiet. It was a decent size for one person but small and modest for a Hyuga. Though she had instead it be this way because it was just enough and that was all she needed.

The compound has always been quiet but never silent like her new apartment. She missed hers friends and family already. Hinata unpacked the boxes that have already arrived a few days before her. As Hinata was organizing her things she saw a note in one of the boxes that held her clothing and opened it slowly. Right away she recognized her father's handwriting and read the note slowly.

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _Here is your card. It has plenty of money so you shouldn't run out. But that doesn't mean go around spending it recklessly. I had a hunch that you would feel awkward in a dress so I got you a boy's uniform. Do not disappoint me._

 _Hiashi_

It was good that she did not have to wear some to cling or uncomfortable dress. Once she lift up and got a good look at the outfit she felt rather indifferent about it. It was not ugly or pretty but it was clearly very well made which was the important thing. She folded up the clothing and put it away once more before she looked at the time. It was till early but she wanted to be well rested for school tomorrow. Before she laid down for bed she set a framed picture of her friends next to her bed and smiled as the picture lead her to peaceful dreams.


	2. Chapter One: The New Transfer Student

Chapter One  
The New Transfer Student

* * *

The next morning Hinata stared up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. Despite what most of her friends and family thought she did not find it easy to get out of bed even when she was always up and ready before anyone else. She spent a few minutes of protracting before she rolled up of bed. Late was not in a Hyuga's dictionary. Once washed and dressed for her day she went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Well, she was in the kitchen she made herself a Bento. Sure, she could have bought food at school but this was much cheaper and who knew how this first day was going to go. It would be easier just to bring a lunch along.

"Ah, I should go early to pick up my schedule." She spoke to herself before she packed Bento and back it into her bag. Hinata dashed out the door to the subway station which was confusing but a kind elder man helped her get onto the right ones. The ride was a little long but it was not to bad though she had to walk the rest of the way. The school was huge so it was no wonder it was set away from the center of Tokyo. As she arrived at the school she noticed students were getting dropped off in limos. 'Do they always come in fancy cars?' Hinata questioned in her head. As she looked at the school she would now be attending she was partially in awe and kind of disturbed. She felt smaller than she normally does. She only had about ten minutes to get her schedule and get to class. Being Hinata she was never late for anything. Usually early not want others to wait for her.

As she scurry into the school and around the corner she almost ran into a boy with brown orange-ish hair and brown light brown eyes. Luckily for her, she used her flexibility and has speed to spin on her foot and run past him "Sorry!" Hinata told the boy without looking back for she was on a mission. As she continue to run, the boy simply blinked and stared in thought. 'How did she do that? And who was that? I don't think I've seen her around. Well if I'm not mistaken Hikaru and I have some fresh meat.' With that thought it was followed by a grin and he headed towards his class.

Once she retrieved her schedule and locker number she headed to her class that was her first period. She had gotten so turned around in the large school she barely made it on time. Just as she had shown up to her class 1-A the bell rung. That was a close call. When she walked into the room her classmates turned their attentions to the new girl with curiosity. They whispered things like "Is that a girl or boy?" and "Kawaii!". The comments made her blush and she looked down at her feet, embarrassed. As soon as the teacher told her where to seat she hurried away from the front of the room.

On the way to her desk she noticed the young man that she had bumped into early. So not to seem rude she went over and bowed her head slightly. "S... Sorry for earlier." She said softly before she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. The boy waved his hand in a dismissive manner before he spoke with a smile. "It's fine. It's not like you did anything." Then, as if telepathic, the twins got an idea for a fun little game. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." He said before he threw one arm over her shoulder then on the other side of her his twin spoke up. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." They each stood on one side of her with an arm around her shoulder. As Hinata started blushing as they were getting too close.

She cleaned her throat softly before she looked at the males before she looked down shyly. "Hinata. It is nice to meet you..." Not sure what to say she stayed on the same topic. "So I almost b... Bumped into you, Hikaru?" She questioned as she started felt very uncomfortable that they did not remove their arms. "No you bumped into me, Kaoru." Hikaru said as they played one of gamers their most famous for. Her confused caused the blush to disappear as she thought about it. "But I'm positive that I almost ran into you." Hinata stated as she pointed to who she assumes is Hikaru.

Before the girl could reply the twins were hit in the head from girlish looking boy. She was smarter than that though and was not fooled by her looks. It was clear to her that he was actually a she. She just didn't know why she was hiding it. Maybe she did not like the dress too. "Stop trying to confuse people with your stupid games." She looked over at Hinata with a kind smile which made Hinata relax and smile. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Don't let these two fool you. That's Kaoru and that Hikaru." She said pointing at the right twin.

She looked at them confused then nodded her head. "S...So it really was Kaoru?" Said male put his hands behind his head and shrugged slightly. "Yeah but even if you didn't know our names you still knew who you I was. So it was no fun." She little out a little giggle when she noticed his pouty face before her attention went to the other twin. "But how did you know?" Hikaru asked. Hinata played with her index fingers. "A-ano I can just kind of tell." Although Kaoru and Hikaru were not satisfied with the answer they let it go.

Hinata faced Haruhi as she poked her fingers together softly then looked at her. "F-fujioka-san" Haruhi smiled then shook her head slightly at the overly polite girl. "You can just call me Haruhi." She blushed before she nodded her head. "Haruhi, M...May I ask you something?" "Sure." Once she said yes Hinata was not sure if she should bring up the question about her clothes but she was just curious. "Why are y...you-" She was cut off when the teacher entered the classroom.

"Sit in your seats. As you can see today we have a new transfer student, Hinata Hyūga. May you come to the front of the class Hyūga-san." Her stomach twisted nervously before she nodded her head and spoke up. "Yes." Hinata walked to the front of the class once more then bowed. "M-my name i-is..." Hinata took a deep breath to help gain some confidence "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm a year younger because I skipped a grade but I hope you will be happy to have me." "If you have any questions for Hyuuga-san you may ask now." The sensei announce to the class and many hands raised into the air. A brown hair girl was called on first. "Are you a boy or girl?" Hinata blushed at the question then looked at the girl whom asked. "I... I am a girl." Then a boy raised his hand and asked before the teacher called on him "Then why are you wearing the boys uniform?" "Because I f-find it m-more comfortable." Her teacher could see how nervous she was and ended the questions. "That's enough questions. Let's see. Hyūga-san you can go sit in front of Fujioka-san."

The bell for lunch rang and only Haruhi and Hinata remained in the room. "Aren't you going t-to go buy your lunch?" Hinata asked Haruhi but she just shook her head no then spoke. "No, it's not like I can afforded it anyway. How about you?" "I made my own lunch. B... But why can you?" She asked as she took out her bunto and looked at Haruhi who moved to sit across from her. "Oh I haven't told you. I'm a scholarship student. But it's hard to believe that someone besides me brought their lunch, let alone made it themselves." "I enjoy cooking."

Hinata started to feel comfortable around Haruhi because it was rather easy with her. "Bef... Before I forget Haruhi. About my question." "Oh yeah you did have one." "Why are you d-dressed like a guy?" "Huh! I am a guy." "No, you're not." "Well I guess I'm figured out. But please don't tell anyone. I broke a vase and now I have to work it off. But I can pay it back much faster if people think I'm a guy." Hinata smiled softly before she nodded her head. "I promise." They started to eat with some light conversation.

The twins entered the room just moments later and walked over to them. "What are you two doing in here?" Two asked in unison. Haruhi replied slightly irritated as they already knew the answer "What do you think. We're eating." "Well of course you can't afford the food." Kaoru started. "But why is Hinata-chan here?" Hikaru finished. "I... I made m-my o-own lunch." Kaoru walked up to Hinata who was sitting in her desk. Picking up a piece of food from her lunch. "You should just go buy food at the cafeteria. It should be better than this." Kaoru put the food in his mouth. "Ano are you sure you made this?" "How good could it be?" Hikaru went to try it too. "The both of you are being rude eating Hinata's lunch without permission." Hinata shook her hands at Haruhi to assure her that it was fine. "It's f-fine. I don't r... Really mind." "This is great. Are you sure you are not a professional chef." Asked Hikaru. She played with her fingers again a slight blush came across her face. "I-I'm not really that good." "Are you kidding?" Kaoru said. "Here Haruhi try." Haruhi looked at Hinata for permission before eating her being the polite one. "This is good!" Exclaimed Haruhi.

After that the twins got another one of their ideas. "Are you doing anything after school?" "Don't involve her guys." Haruhi try to defend Hinata from the mayhem she may face. "Actually I was thinking about doing some training" Hinata muttered softly but all the others heard was training. "What kind of training?" Asked Haruhi. "Um, it c-can w-wait. I'm free." The twins shrugged. "Then" Hikaru stated "come to" Kaoru continued "The third music room after school." They finished in unison. Haruhi slapped herself in the face. 'Oh great' Haruhi thought. "O-okay" Hinata replied confused. After their conversation the warning bell rung for the next class.

After classes Hinata made her way to the third music room with much effort not to get lost. As she opened the door rose petals fell and seven men well six because one was Haruhi.' She stared in confusion then watched as they all spoke. "Welcome to the Host club!" The tall blond one came and bent down on one knee. 'She's cute' He thought. But on the other hand he thinks most girls are. "I'm the king of this host club Tamaki Suou. My what a beautiful young lady. Now why would you want to wear those clothes that hides your figure." Hinata blush as he was getting to close. But from Tamaki's perspective she was falling for his act so he moved closer. "May I ask this princess' name?" Hinata's face was all red now.

She stared at him with a deep blush then looked away before back at him as the tried to relax. "T-" "Yes milady." "T-too close." Hinata did what was natural for her and pressed one of his pressure points. Tamaki fell uncautious. When Hinata discovered what she had done she kept apologizing forgetting the fact that he can't hear a word she is saying though the others pretty much waved it off. Kyoya and Mori moved Tamaki to the couch.

After that the rest of the club introduced themselves. The first one to speak was a man who liked slightly older than her with short black hair and glasses. "Kyoya Ootori" There was a slightly mysterious aura about him that interested her. In fact, each of them that seemed to speak out to their personality easily. Like the boy who spoke next could not be described anything but cute though she could see more under that. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny! Oh and this is Takashi Morinozuka. But call him Mori." She turned her head to the man who was easily described as the tall and silent type before she smiled. "And you already know the other three." Kyoya said. "Yes. I... It is nice to meet you all."

Kyoya smiled and Haruhi meant that he was up to no good. "If you don't mind me asking why did you come to this school. Or afford it?" Before Hinata got a chance to reply Haruhi cut in with a "Yeah right, senpai. Knowing you, you probably know everything about her." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "No Haruhi. I actually don't. I know the basics like name, height, and that since she has joined us this morning she has already gained two fan clubs. One with guy admirers and one of girls." "She has two fan clubs." Haruhi sweat dropped. "Honestly that is all you know." "I'm afraid so. Her files are protected. Even the ones I hack into are no help." As Kyoya stated that everyone except Hinata who was oblivious and Tamaki who was still uncautious thought 'He hacks into things! I never want to be on his bad side. Who knows what he actually knows about us.'

And again before Hinata could answer again Tamaki finally woke up. "What happen?" "You were uncautious milord." The twins replied. "I am so sorry. Sorry!" Hinata started apologizing rapidly to the young man. Then she headed out the door without answering the previous questions. When she was out the room Kyoya said "This could be troublesome." "What's wrong Kyo-kun." "Yeah besides me being knocked out by a 16 year old girl." The twins ginned ear to ear "Milord she is only 15" "Oh great" Tamaki fainted again.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his index finger before he got their attention again. "The problem is those fan clubs. Hyuuga-san boy club doesn't concern me but the girls' club does." Kyoya explained. "How many girl fans could she have. I mean she is a girl." Haruhi wondered aloud. "The problem is her female fan club consist over a hundred females. Even if she is a girl her appearances and personality attracts people." Tamaki got up from his faint. "No, no, no! That can't be true." "But it is" Kyoya tried to make Tamaki accept it. He then shouted "Then there is only one thing to do!"


	3. Chapter Two: New Recruit - A Fighter?

Chapter Two  
New Recruit: A Fighter?

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up extra earlier, much to her displeasure, so she could go to one of the smaller Dojo's. In order to stay relevant and profitable the Hyuga's ran many small but costly Dojo's around Japan. It was open to all but any non-Hyuga was not allowed to learn the Gentle Fist. She picked to go to Iroha's dojo because it was on the outskirts of Tokyo, near school. Plus, she meet him when she was young and knew that he was unlike many other Hyuga's. He was just as serious like any Hyuga but he was cold.

When she got there she side open one of the private rooms she had asked for yesterday. Though that had be short noticed no one would say no to Haishi daughter, more so the first born. In the room stood Iroha which surprised her greatly because she was so he had other class to teach. "Good Morning, Iroha-san." She said softly before she bowed her head slightly to the man before she slide the doors soft behind her. "Good Morning, Hinata-sama." Nervously, she poked her fingers together before she forced her hands down to her sides. "Um. Iroha-san... W... Why are you h... Here?" The man turned to face and crossed his arms over his chest. "To train you of course!"

When she arrived at school her body ached in places she did not known exists. Iroha had explained why he had choice to train it. It was surprise to her that it was not under father's orders but something he wanted to do. He was sure that she could be a strong fighter not only because she was Haishi daughter but because she was a Hyuga. It was strange that he agreed at the classic Hyuga style was not meant for her for she had always thought this to be true. This was the first time someone had said aloud what she had always thought. Though his training was almost as hard as fathers it was unlike his. They had been working on various styles of fighting this morning to see what fit best for her.

While deep in thought the twins and Haruhi had walked up to her, something up the twins sleeves for sure. "Morning" The said in unison. "Will you join the Host club?" They asked bluntly and she stared at them wide eyed. "Um I ah I um." Hinata didn't know what to say. She wanted to decline but she was scared that she would hurt their feelings. She considered them friends and she didn't have many of those at Ouran. Sure she had fan clubs but not many actual friends.

Haruhi stepped in "Kyoya-senpai wanted us to offer you. You don't have to be a host just stay in the club room after school. He thinks your fans are a problem." She thought about this then tilted her head slightly before a soft frown crossed her lips. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to cause a problem." Hinata replied innocently. 'She's so innocent and cute.' Kaoru thought and failed to notice the small blush across his face. The only one who had notice is Hikaru. 'Did he just blush?' He shrugged the idea off. "Well... If I... If I-could be of u-use then of course."

Haruhi couldn't believe she agreed. After school she was lead to the host club and was welcomed again. "Hina-chan" Hunny glomped her. Actually she wasn't that much taller than Hunny but was shorter than Haruhi. "You want to hold Usa-chan." "Sure. I would love too." Hinata smiled as she gently took the small stuff bunny into hands.

As Tamaki's usual reaction to Haruhi was now on Hinata too. He energetically ran over to Hinata and hugged her. "That was so Kawaii. You are now part of the family." He made his way over to Kyoya "She is now our adopted daughter mommy." Unsure whom she was referring to she looked at them confused. Hunny was the first to see her confused face. "Tama-chan thinks as all of us as his family." Hinata's expression changed to one that looked happy yet wishful. 'What is that expression?' He thought but left.

Kyoya felt as if he should explain something. "If you are going to spend your afternoons here you might want to know that Haruhi is a girl." "What are you talking about Haruhi is a boy. A boy I saw." Tamaki said enthusiastically, trying to sound convincing. The twins nodded as they stood at Haruhi's side. "You can stop pretending senpai." The comment was directed to Tamaki. "She already knows." "You told her?" He was shocked. "Actually she figured it out herself without me doing anything." There was a brief pause. "Actually now that I think about it, it doesn't surprise me. From what I've seen she is very observant. She could even tell which twin was which." While some were shocked Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Interesting." Then started adding data to a profile he was making.

"Ano" Hinata the began to stutter, her nervous habit. "W-what do you e-exactly want me to do?" "Just a few things around the club so that our customers don't get suspicious." Kyoya answered. "Then I vote she bakes" Kaoru stated. The others look confused. That is when Hikaru and Haruhi clued in and oddly spoke in unison. "Oh yeah. She is a fantastic cook." Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other by what had just happened.

Hunny went over to Hinata and tugged her pant leg "Can you bake me a cake?" He said in his loli-shota character. Although only Mori knew it was an act. Or was there someone else that knew? "O-okay, Hunny-senpai" Hinata replied making Hunny smile. But he was surprised by her reaction. She agreed but he could tell it was from her own will. Not his act. "I'll bake one for tomorrow." Hunny jumped up and down over to Mori. "Did you hear Takashi? Hinata is going to make me a cake." "I heard" was all he said.

Hinata was shocked though as this girl came out through the floor. "Renge" Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the new visitor with the softly colored hair when she drew everyone's attention. "The next competition is about to begin. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed. Before anyone could ask anything else the door opened revealing a boy about Hinata's height and looked similar to hunny. "Chika-kun?" Haruhi spoke to no one in particular. 'Now I understand what Renge was saying' She thought.

Hinata, who was still oblivious to what everyone else knew, panicked when the two headed toward each other. It clear that there was going to be fight. Hunny was using a long metal bar and Chika was using Kunais. As Chika jumped, obviously about to throw them, the club members were shocked and scared for Hinata's life as she ran towards the middle of the fight. 'Does she want to die?' Was what many thought. The only thing that surprised them more was that a few moments later Hinata was standing sideways between the two boys. One hand holding the metal bar that Hunny was attacking with in spot and the other hand holding three Kunais that Chika had thrown.

Tamaki screamed. "How did you do that. Hunny-senpai is the strongest and I couldn't even see those kunais be thrown?" Although Hinata heard his question she only looked at the other members of the host club and Renge. Hyuga eyes locked with the seriousness that rivaled her father. Being afraid he hid behind so called mommy and said "I-I'll j-just ask later."

Chika a bit surprised and choice to question Hinata. "Hmmm. You are fairly good. Who are you?" She simply ignored him before asked her own question in her soft voice but it was also having a bit of warning to it. "Why did you attack?" "It's a family ritual. When we see another member we fight." He calmly responded. Hinata's head was tilted down hair making her face a little hard to here. Not being able to see her eyes the others felt sorry. As she was sad. "And you think that it is okay?" Hinata spoke in a serious tone but was not really looking for an answer.

"Then as his friend I will take his spot." Hunny looked surprise but saw how serious she was knowing she would not change her mind. Haruhi spoke to Hunny with a disapproving expression look on her face. "You're just going to let her fight your battle?" Everyone looked at him for they all wanted to know the answer. Forcing himself to smile "Ne. Hina-chan looks really serious. I can't tell her no." They all glanced over to Hinata. "Suit yourself." Chika said grinning.

To commence their battle Chika threw another Kunai scratching Hinata's arm slightly, letting blood fall. "Senpai isn't this going to far?" Haruhi was concerned. Chika was over confident and didn't realize his pant legs were already pinned to the ground from the senbos previously thrown by Hinata. As she picked up the one he had just thrown she blocked the next shot. Before he could register it she was behind Chika putting a kunai to his neck. Renge happily announce "And Hinata is the winner." "Yeah it's" "Kind of" "Obvious" The twins said.

Hinata dropped the kunai and went out the door, leaving the shocked group behind her. 'What-what is she?' Chika thought. He was trembling as he went to move his leg he had to pull a bit hard and there was a rip. He looked down to his pants were pinned to the floor but ripped when he moved. 'When did she...' "S-scary." Tamaki thought out loud.

After their guest started coming but Hinata never did. Hunny and Kaoru would look at the door every time it opened just in hope that it was Hinata that was about to walk in. 'Her eyes. They looked sad. I could have handled myself but that was the first time anyone had interfered' Mori stared at Hunny reminding him they had guests. 'She just left. I wonder if she went to heal her wound. I'm mean she isn't stupid to go around bleeding right.' Kaoru worried. Fortunately for Kaoru, Hikaru was dense and didn't realize him worrying.

Once the club activities where over they all got ready to leave. "You go without me Takashi. I told the Karate club that I would clean the dojo tonight." "Okay Mitsukuni." Hunny went over to the dojo. As he entered he saw Hinata there practicing alone. She was incredibly good although he didn't recognize the stance she was in. He though he might be as good as him maybe tougher. So it would probably surprise him if he ever met her old friends.

As Hinata sensed Hunny she stopped and face him. "W-what are y-you doing h-here Hunny-senpai?" "Why are you pushing yourself so much when you are injured?" He thought his question was more important. He wasn't only referring to her cut but also beat up from practicing this morning too. "I need to be stronger." Was all she said looking sad again."But why would Hina-chan need to be stronger? You are already plenty strong."

Hinata didn't want to answer so she responded in a way so that he would forget his question "How about I tell you when you tell me why in and out of the host club you act like that?" "This is just how-" Hinata cut him off before he could go on with the lies. "You might be short for your height and like cute things and sweets. But you are still seventeen not five." With that said Hinata took her leave not wanting to be disturbed. 'She-She knows. Who are you Hinata and why have you look so sad today.'

The next day in the host club Hinata was back to herself while Hunny acted like everything was normal. "Hinata-chan is your injury okay?" Kaoru asked while the entire host club looked worried. Kaoru unconsciously hugged her. "Let go of your sister you pervert." Tamaki began to fight with Kaoru and Hikaru joined in. "I...I'm fine." Cheeks redden from how close he was and how tightly he grabbed her.

She broke away from the boy and held up the plastic bag slight. "I brought cake." The fighting stopped as they all settled down to have a piece of her cake. Everyone loved it. Even Haruhi and Kyoya who did not usually like sweets enjoyed it. Hinata decided then to be like a maid for the club. Not a host but not doing everything they say as some requests were unreasonable and was said to purposely be unreasonable.

Hunny looked at Hinata. Mori had seen him stare and understood immediately.


End file.
